


[Fan art] Rapture

by tabbystardust



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Aziraphale loves submitting to his demon. Oh what extraordinary things Crowley can do with his tongue...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 330
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages





	[Fan art] Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Love and Lust Through the Ages Zine. 
> 
> SparkleInTheStars wrote a hot fic based on this! Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464144>

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: If you wish to write fic based on my works, I am extremely flattered, but please ask first.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Submitting To His Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464144) by [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars)




End file.
